


I'll Never Forget You

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Poetry, poem, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Sam's poem for Jason.





	I'll Never Forget You

**I'll Never Forget You**  
  
_I’ll never forget you_  
When you died my soul went with you  
Everything has been shaken up, everything I knew  
I still can’t accept that you’re gone  
Tell me how I am supposed to move on  
  
I remember how often we counted the stars  
They were so close I felt like they were just ours  
That star necklace you gave me  
Holds the key to my heart  
You being gone is tearing me apart  
  
We were always sort of an unconventional pair  
I’ll never love another like you I swear  
Do you remember how we met?  
It was almost kind of funny  
Both arrested for aiding and abetting Sonny  
  
We were enemies for awhile remember?  
Things changed dramatically though come November  
It’s a day I’ll never forget  
Our Lila had helped a bond grow  
But how strong it would become I didn’t know  
  
The night we lost our little girl felt like an ending  
Falling in love with you was not something I was intending  
But you held me so tight  
Never letting go  
Soon our love began to show  
  
Sure we had our trials  
Some speed bumps here and there  
Sometimes life seemed downright unfair  
But we were always meant to be  
I still can’t believe you’re not here with me  
  
Our beautiful son  
He’s the best thing we’ve ever done  
The saddest part  
Is that he’ll never get to know your heart  
The way I did  
  
You were the love of my life and you always will be  
I know though that I have to set you free  
I just truly believed we would have forever  
I guess fate had other plans however  
_I’ll never forget you_


End file.
